


Когда до полуночи два часа

by Sir_Pawcelot



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:15:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27577714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sir_Pawcelot/pseuds/Sir_Pawcelot
Summary: Где наше светлое будущее, на которое мы так надеялись?
Relationships: Lorna Crowley & Liam Greymane





	Когда до полуночи два часа

**_«Из снов моих с утра бежишь проворно,  
Крыжовник терпкий, сладкая сирень»_ **

**— Присцилла «Волчья Буря»**

Осень лихо набирала обороты. Небо хмурилось — даже оно не хотело сопротивляться сезону. Небо темнело, сгущались тучи, как бы предвещая дождь. Листья медленно кружились, оседая на землю, к ногам Лорны. Она сидела на скамейке перед домиком, куда её за неимением ничего иного услужливо пригласил один здешний рыбак. Добрый мужчина лет пятидесяти, узнав о том, что произошло в Гилнеасе, не остался в стороне. Тёмная гавань радушно приняла теперь уже бездомных людей, которых оставил каждый бог, в которого они верили.

Лорна следила за листьями, которые не могут противиться тому, что дерево ввиду приближения зимы хочет от них избавиться да побыстрее. Из-за своей же глупости, гордости королевство в судорогах сопротивляется натиску беспощадных тварей-воргенов и нежити. Однако, как известно, за каждую ошибку нужно платить. А за гордыню мы платим втройне.

Да, люди сплотились, пытаясь спасти родной город. Да, теперь гвардейцы и бывшие мятежники идут бок о бок, отражая удары судьбы… Но как человек может спасти целый город, являющийся родным домом, если даже семью он не в силах укрыть от беды? В Соборе Зари Света её отец погиб за Генна Седогрива, за _всех_ , а она ничего не могла сделать. Сомнения и боль потери разрывали Лорну изнутри, хотелось выть и биться в конвульсиях, как волчонок, потерявший родителей. _Как будто это что-то изменит._ Глупости. От страданий и самокопаний из мертвых не возвращаются. А под сердцем медленно нарастал острый кусок льда. Она поймала безвольный, ведомый одним лишь ветром багровый лист и долгим задумчивым взглядом изучала переплетение иссохших на нём жилок. А потом медленно сжала его в кулаке. Через пальцы посыпались кусочки некогда живого цвета сочной зелени листочка.

Лорна смотрела на то, что осталось от листа, и ясность начинала освещать закоулки сознания. Если она будет продолжать убиваться, ломая себя изнутри, то отец умер напрасно, а она этого _не допустит._ Не так воспитывал её знаменитый лорд Дарий Краули.

***

_Здесь всегда хмурое небо. Здесь всегда идут дожди. Мелкие капли орошают серые крыши домов, окна которых никогда не загорятся вновь, в которых никогда больше не промелькнет светлый огонёк жизни. За считанные дни город пал, отравив себя личным сортом чумы и закрывшись от остального мира. Гилнеас словно намеренно убивал все пути отступления. С одной стороны — скалы и море, с другой — Стена, которой гордился каждый, кто её строил. Однако ни один из них не слышал за этим триумфом, как заколачивает свой гроб. Кажется, будто вся природа плачет и убивается вместе с людьми, что потеряли своих близких и родных. Да, люди смогут вернуть себе свой город, но какова цена? Жители Гилнеаса редко видят солнце, в их движениях потаённая печаль, а в потухшем взгляде едва ли можно углядеть прежний интерес._

_Город захлебнулся в лавине, что хлынула из разрушенной стены. Пока нежить наседала снаружи, изнутри людей убивали люди. От завываний, бродивших эхом по умирающему городу, хотелось забиться в самый дальний угол и закрыть уши ладонями. От этого воя волосы на голове становятся дыбом. Только в россказнях старух волки смотрят на тебя издали. Здесь же они бросаются на тебя отовсюду. От них нельзя убежать. От них нельзя спастись. Они выследят тебя по запаху страха, который теперь всегда с тобой. Теперь ты — страх. Ты не уйдешь от зверей, что прячутся за поворотом. Ты умрёшь. Осталось лишь сказать волкам, что ты дома._

***

Лёгкий, едва различимый в шёпоте осени вой отвлек её от созерцания танца красных листьев. Лорна схватила ружьё, что лежало рядом (после всего, что произошло в Гилнеасе, она больше не расставалась с оружием). Медленно встала: подолы длинной бархатной юбки мешали. Лорна напряглась, прислушиваясь, не повторится ли этот звук, но было тихо. Шелест листьев и эхо ветра, гуляющего меж стволов, нарушали тишину. Эхо — и больше ничего! Пока сзади девушка не услышала тихие шаги: она развернулась на звук, а дуло ружья уперлось в грудь Лиама Седогрива. Он смотрел на неё и весёлые бесенята заплясали в его глазах.

— Меня ещё не кусали. А тебя?

Со вздохом облегчения Лорна опустила ружьё и села обратно на скамейку, не обращая внимания на его весёлый тон.

— Прошла неделя, Лорна. Пора появляться в людях…

— Что мне до этих людей? — разочарованно рявкнула она. Лорна не хотела опять возвращаться к этому разговору.

Лиам молчал. Что тут ответишь? Никто не хотел смерти лорду Краули, но теперь уже ничего не изменить. Он сел рядом и положил свою руку девушке на плечо. Лорна уткнулась носом ему в ключицу.

***

_Дрогнула земля. Раздался грохот, а с моря прилетел сильный шквалистый ветер, снося у самого края береговой линии деревья и вздымая облака пыли. Море взревело и с силой подняло корабли как отрекшихся, так и людей, разбивая их о скалы и берег. У природы не было понятия правых и неправых — соль и пена смыкались над головами каждого, до кого могли добраться, в равной степени. И разверзлось чрево земли, разбивая скалы и раскалывая берега; океан разбушевался с новой силой, а с ветром пришел и шторм. Начался сильный ливень с раскатистым громом и молниями, что били по морю, силясь его ранить, хотя для мрачного Гилнеаса это не было в новинку, однако дальше носа не было видно абсолютно ничего, даже в несколько минут размытой дороги._

_Люди закричали и рванулись наутек с места, где природа решила их настичь. Двигались они, как стадо, и не стеснялись с неимоверной для спокойного человека силой толкать друг друга: задавят — не заметят. Море, словно кричавшее от боли, когда в него ударяла яркая змея-молния, рвало землю, утаскивая дома и вековые хвойные деревья в чёрную бездну, поглощая лишившихся возможности на спасение людей и заполняя их легкие жгучим солёным ядом._

_— Тпру! Пошли! — Лорна резко дернула верёвку, призывая коней двигаться вперед. — Пошли!_

_Она направляла двойку горных коней из Тёмной Гавани, чтобы люди, которых теперь эвакуировали и отсюда тоже, могли быстрее достичь пункта, где силы природы их не достанут._

_Жители Гилнеаса, совсем недавно нашедшие свое тихое пристанище вдали от воргенов и не обжившие толком ничего, неуклюже лезли в повозки, у кого они были, и направлялись врозь._

_Однако панику остановила Гвен Армстед, взявшая ситуацию под узды:_

_— Все в поместье Седогрива! Прекратите панику!_

_Море продолжало буйство, и берег, где только недавно шел бой мертвецов и людей, где пали простые люди, бравшие всё, что попадется под руку, чтобы защитить свои семьи и друзей, исчезли в гневе стихий. Безумие природы не стихало всю дорогу до поместья и после…_

_— Гвен! — Лорна пыталась перекричать шум дождя. — Где принц Лиам?_

_— Он должен быть на передовой, — отозвалась мэр._

_«Как всегда»._

***

— Знаешь, когда все закончится, мы сможем поехать куда угодно. Повидать Штормград, Дарнас… Весь мир будет открыт перед нами.

— Как же, — фыркнула она, — принца Гилнеаса отпустят шляться непонятно где? Ты сам-то в это веришь?

— Нет, ты только подумай, какая ты заноза — я тебе говорю о вечном и прекрасном, а ты все портишь, — рассмеялся он и зарылся лицом в её чёрные, как смоль, кудри, что пахли свежестью дождя.

— Ну, — важным голосом начала Лорна. От грусти не осталось и следа. Что этот человек делал с ней? _Как_ он это делал? — не все же росли в родовом поместье с кучей прислуги и гувернёров, которые обучают тебя хорошим манерам. Хотя… обзываться — это хорошие манеры?

— О, не смей, ты только что направляла ружьё на своего принца, — он уже откровенно смеялся, закинув голову и запустив пятерню в свои светлые волосы. Лорна хихикнула. _Как влюбленная девчонка._

***

_Она целовала бледнеющий цвет его лица, целовала щёки, губы, лоб, в надежде, что это его очередная шутка, в надежде, что всё это — лишь фарс. Если бы могла, она бы повернула время вспять. Изменила бы что-нибудь. Хоть что-нибудь!_

_— Не позволяй… — она обхватила его плечи руками и встряхнула; слёзы, что теперь беспорядочным потоком стекали по щекам и падали на его окровавленную рубашку, мешали видеть. Его лицо расплывалось, а она, как ненормальная, продолжала держать его за плечи, обнимать, прислоняясь головой к его груди, и пытаться услышать хотя бы слабый отзвук, похожий на удар сердца._

***

Они замолчали, наблюдая за красотами золотой осени. Может, действительно, когда всё закончится, когда всё, наконец, наладится, у них будет _будущее_. Их, собственное будущее.

«Приходи сюда, ко мне, почаще», — хотела сказать она, но почему-то молчала. Лорна знала, что дочери мятежника не стоит даже надеяться на будущее с сыном короля. Почему так жжёт сердце, если под ним айсберг из замороженных разумом и сознанием чувств, не дающий им воли? Не оттого ли, что у льда сестра — кипящая вода?

Тяжелый выдох вырвался из грудной клетки, когда Лорна поняла, что по щекам текут горячие предательские слёзы. Она быстро оттерла их тыльной стороной ладони и отстранилась от Лиама, смотря вдаль, туда, где на причале стоят гилнеасские корабли.

***

_Кто-то зажёг керосиновую лампу и с глухим звуком поставил на деревянный стол. Блики свечи тенями плясали на стенах, резвясь и радуясь свободе. В нос бился едкий запах парафина, нарушая настроение этого счастливого танца._

_Медные волосы были собраны в аккуратный хвост, одет он был в парадный камзол, а его лик, выражавший так много эмоций, как злость, радость, досада или даже напускная строгость, теперь принял вид полного безразличного спокойствия. В бликах свечи его кожа принимала оттенок на пару тонов светлее. Он казался просто… спящим. Было ощущение, что сейчас гордый принц Гилнеаса поднимется и скажет, что всё хорошо. Но этого не будет. Потому что это сон, после которого не просыпаются. Теперь гроб — его вечная кровать._

***

— Знаешь, — опять сказал он, — а ведь я _люблю_ тебя.

— Ты не можешь, — просто ответила девушка.

Лиам повернул её лицо к себе и наклонился к самым губам.

— Могу, — выдохнул. — И ты можешь, — и накрыл её губы своими.


End file.
